kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meta Kirby52
Go ahead, talk about whatever you want to....KEEP IT CLEAN, please. Also, please don't forget to add your signature so I know who's talking to me! Also, to make sure the page flows smoothly, remember to incorporate a ":" whenever starting a new message. Thank you! Wait, What? Ok, so i just edited the pages Mint Leaf and HAL Room...but when i went to check back, those changes were gone...was there something wrong with those edits? They seemed perfectly fine to me. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 02:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Theories Please don't add theories to articles. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 00:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Sorry. I was unaware about adding theories to articles. Is it cool for me to post them on my account though? Meta Kirby52 (talk) 17:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 22:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Contribute Ideas here ''NOTE: ''I will be making fanart of the contributions people make (Characters made, i will make what i see them as) If you want to see these images, then simply ask and i will post them on a blog post. If those images do your character injustice, i will see abut having it removed. Thank You. Contribution Made By Octometaknight, ' I have seen your interesting ideas for your 'game', Kirby: The Rise of Olive, and I've been keeping suggestions specifically for that kind of thing. many are my made up creations that I made up some 2 years ago, but I could see a few fitting in to your ideas. Keep these guys in mind. Mecha Knight and Co. Mecha Knight was a failed experiment on the Star of Pops that escaped some 2000 years ago. It had escaped from containment after the lab that it was created in was abandoned due to Olive's pervious intimidations to the star (However it was unable to exit the lab, for it is locked tight from the inside). It dissapeared and was never seen, until the lab was re-discovered by Olive later on. The lab appeared to be empty, until a journal explained everything up until the lab was abandoned; including why it was abandoned. It turned out that Mecha Knight had freed other failed experiments; Floater, a bio-mechanical flying mutant; Waddle Disaster, a Waddle Dee equiped with an optic laser and arm converted to a blaster; and Commander Orange, a phychic robot with psi abillities, such as mind control and explosions at will, and made them his minions. Him and his comrades hid from Olive until he was not looking at the exit, and they escaped the lab unnoticed. Later, they had showed up Awesome Apples, being ambushed by various enemies. You are able to talk to them, but whether you help them fight off their enemies or not decides whether they are your allies or not. If you become their allies, Mecha Knight lets you take one of his minions with you, and once decided, the minion you chose stays with you perminantly and fights for you. If not, they may constantly show up to fight you on sight. Octometaknight (talk) 02:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey man thanks! I will try to add these ideas to my list. Thanks for contributing, although as said before, unless some Master Flash artist that feels kind enough to make a Kirby flash game for us, these ideas will never be released. Or unless HAL decides to intergrate some of these ideas. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 03:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I may continue contributing when I get more ideas. But I think Wheelie Bike and 'Mini Bombar' should return as ridables in the game if it gets made. Octometaknight (talk) 17:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hacked Computer This computer was transeferred from the Mirror World to the Star of Pops in order to protect serious scientific development. It was cloned into many laboratories on the Star of Pops; including the one that Mecha Knight previously resided in. The computers are meant to guard and keep escaped subjects in containment; with force if it needs to. However, the computer residing in the lab that Mecha Knight was stunned for near-eternity, until 40 years after Mecha Knight escaped. From the day it was re-activated, due to it's damage, attacked any moving thing it saw. When Kirby enters the lab, it is encountered as a mid-boss that gives a new abillity; Tech abillity (the Tech helper is also the Hacked Computer, but on treads). Once defeated, the doors to other experiments open, and a swarm of failed experiments blows Kirby away. Octometaknight (talk) 18:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again man! I added both of these Contribtuions to my list. If you dont like the info i put up, just tell me and I will try to change it, or you can suggest what they should be. Thanks! Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Keep it as whatever you want! It doesn't acutally matter to me what extra info you put on my ideas. In fact, I like it. Octometaknight (talk) 01:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Tech Abillity As I said in my last contribution, The mid-boss Hacked Computer gives Kirby the Tech abillity. Now, I like what you said about Tech activating switches, and I thought that it was a good idea. However, because Tech is much rarer than most copy abillities, I was thinking Tech should have some attacking moves. So, I made a few. However again, I don't know how these moves would be set on a Wii U, but I do know for a 3DS. Here is the moveset I picked out. 3DS (if facing right) B: Chargable Laser attack (from UFO). ->,B: Launches a bomb. <-,B: Charges up Jet attacks. Grab moves and the attack when released when stored power is released is affected by this move. Hold <-,B, let go: Jet Dash (from Jet). ->,B near enemy: Transforms the enemy grabbed into a robot that walks forward and does damage to enemies upon contact. Full Jet Power, ->B near enemy: Transforms the enemy grabbed into a object depending on what direction Kirby presses when grabbed. These are the possible transformations: Up: Transforms the enemy into a homing rocket Left: Transforms the enemy into a tank that fires bullets that damage enemies. Right: You decide, cause I have no idea. Down: Transforms the enemy into a pair of mechanical wings, letting Kirby fly without jumping until it 'runs out of fuel'. (end of tranformations) Down,B: Transforms Kirby into a armored tank, which lets him move along the ground and soak up high damage, but cannot attack. Lasts until the player presses B again. Can be broken. Transforms into a submarine that fires torpedoes (by pressing A) and goes faster in water (activated by landing in water in Tank Mode). Jump, hold A: Flies in a manner similar to Jet Kirby. BBB: Throws a tire that rolls until it hits an enemy. B,B,->: Launches a grapple that hitches on to platforms, items, and lets Kirby preform grab moves from a distance. Down + X: Uses Mechanical Crash, a Crash-like move that turns all enemies on the screen into robots that fight enemies. Removes Tech upon use. *Immune to electrical damage *Reduces damage to all other attacks, but does double damage when hit by a water attack *Takes minor, repetitive damage in water unless in Tank mode *Does not flinch or lose Tech to electric or fire attacks (does not flinch at all in Tank Mode) but still takes damage. *Tech is more likely to be lost when hit by water attacks (not including being in water). Add or remove any of these moves if you would like. Octometaknight (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) But you know who I am. Ok, cool thanks! Yea, it was kinda hard making up the Tech ability moves. It took me about half an hour...but yeah, i will intergrate those ideas. Or, i'll just redirect people to this page. Depends if I just tell people to go to the talk page to look at Tech's moves. :\ Meta Kirby52 (talk) 20:18, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Mixed abillies Mixed abillities. Kirby: Squeak squad's elemental bombs and swords may be cool, But I want to go a bit further. So, I made up a few mixed abillites to fill in the humungous playing field of copy abillities. Sword + Wing: "Flight of the Sword Kirby" Name says it all. Tech + Hammer: Mecha Hammer I thought it looked like a good recipe for the hammer of disaster. Tech + Sword: Mecha Sword Mecha Hammer just can't be alone. Stone + Wing: Flying Rock Stone is too boring. Needs a little more movement. Tech + Stone: Robot I thought it might be cute if Kirby were a robot. Sword + Ninja: Skilled Sword A ninja swordsman. Better than an Ninja, and better than a swordsman. Ninja + Tech: Trap Setting traps would be so much easier than just direct contact. Sword + Hammer: Axe Axe. 'Nuff said. Fire + Spark: Plasma Flame Purple fire, purple attacks, purple success. Add more if you like the idea. Thanks! Is this Octometaknight? While i am asking this, im gonna say this; Please leave your signature signing your post so that way i can give credit to the right person. Also, i already came up with the Mecha Hammer, although it was a "Pure" Copy Ability. Meta Kirby52 (talk) 23:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I always forget that. Octometaknight (talk) 23:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You Play SSBB? ha me too! who's your best char? is it Kirby? lol :~} mine is actually Zelda/Sheik :DKirby:) (talk) 22:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i do actually! Although my best character is Meta Knight. My fave is Kirby though. :D Meta Kirby52 (talk) 00:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ha, my friend's fave is Meta Knight, too. He says "oh yeah! im so good at Meta Knight and i kill all my cousins with him, and i love his final smash and im NEVER anyone else" he likes Meta Knight more than Kirby. :~} Kirby:) (talk) 18:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yea Meta Knight is super quick and just is OP...which is one of the reasons why i love him! ;D (Not literally though. Thats just weird.) Meta Kirby52 (talk) 01:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL Kirby:) (talk) 22:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Xcom abillity I couldn't help but make up this abillity. The Xcom abillity takes the form of a high-tech soldier with a visor with helmet, a plasma rifle, a jetpack, and a grappling hook. This abillity turns Kirby gray. This is the moveset for 3DS: B: Simple shot from a plasma rifle. Left + B: Dashes while firing plasma bolts. Down + B: Makes a random item (a box, shelf, rock, etc) appear in front of Kirby. While this move is active, the front of Kirby less probable to take damage, but makes Kirby immobile. Can fire plasma rifle while preforming this. Press Down + B again to take off the cover. Jump + Hold A: Flies using a jetpack. Up + B: Fires a grappling hook that hooks on to a wall. Up and down lengthen or retract the hook. Can fire plasma shots while active. A will retract it fully and will end the move. X: Transforms into Cryssalid form. Cryssalid Form When the 'high tech soldier' presses X, Kirby will turn purple, grows 3 solid yellow eyes and four blade-like legs replacing the previous ones. He will also gain two mandibles and his arms turn to blades. Kirby loses his high-tech gear. Instead, he gains Cryssalid powers, along with a few more I added. Kirby goes faster, jumps higher and has better sheilding with a suit of hard Cryssalid shell in this form. B: Slashes with Kirby's blade arms. BBB: A slash combo. Dash + B: Jumps and chops any enemy in the way with an X-scissor type dash attack. Up + B (near enemy) Grabs the enemy with Kirby's mandibles. Can move with the enemy. Up + B, B: Thwacks the grabbed enemy on the ground and slashes it. Down + B (Near enemy) Topples the enemy over and chops it with Kirby's mandibles. In about five seconds after the enemy was attacked, it will reappear as a half-cryssalid, half-enemy as a helper. At first, it's only attack is a simple slash. but as you feed the cryssalid hybrid, it gains new attacks and eventually turns into a mini-cryssalid. if you keep feeding it it will eventually gain an Cryssalid shell, making it more ressistant to attack. Also, feeding it will give it more heath and better attack strength. Up + B, A (near Cryssalid Hybrid helper): Feeds the Cryssalid Hybrid the enemy in Kirby's mandibles. As said above, feeding a Cryssalid Hybrid improves the performance of the helper. Down + B (in air): Spins Kirby's legs like a helicopter, reducing fall speed and causing damage to any enemy that hit's Kirby's legs. X: Reverts back to Soldier form. *There is no true helper for the Xcom abillity *A new flying enemy, called the Drone, gives the Xcom abillity *When Kirby jumps in Cryssalid form, any enemy below that he hits takes damage. *In Cryssalid form, Kirby's hitbox is slightly higher in elevation, letting him walk on spikes and lava. However, this is not so with the Cryssalid helper, so if the player wants to move the helper across lava or spikes, he/she can pick it up and move it. *Kirby can remove his Cryssalid Hybrid helper by picking it up using Up + B and pressing X. If the player decides to just carry it and then put it down, he/she can press down to put it down. *In Cryssalid form, Kirby's flying capabillities are decreased, meaning less elevation per 'fly'. *Changing from form to form takes 3 seconds, and Kirby is vulnerable to attack during this time. *If Kirby reverts to soldier form with a Cryssalid helper, the helper will attack Kirby. Octometaknight (talk) 20:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for the contributions! It seems like your the only one doing work here... :/ Meta Kirby52 (talk) 01:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Your New Signature Enter source mode on this page and copy the signature below. Then paste it into your Preferences (found in the top righthand corner of the screen). Meta Kirby52 You lose. No credit needed -- it's already supplied! Enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 01:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god man! Pardon my french, but this is just goddamn awesome! Thank you so much! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 02:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :French pardoned. I'm glad you like it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 04:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Edits I wanted to make but forgot to put them on my contributions 1: When the Hacked Computer is first defeated, it becomes an uncommon mid-boss in some levels and appears in the arena (more specifically, the Hacked Computer Mid-Boss All-Stars, where the mid-bosses are fought in the Hacked computer enviroment, with the computer invulnerable until all the mid-bosses are defeated, being the computer fought last.) 2: Cryssalid Kirby is spheretical, and has the abillity to create helpers by preforming the special 'mutation' move. This is the only way Xcom Kirby can create helpers. 3: Doc takes over the role of Daroach in Kirby: Rise of Olive, using the same role as Daroach from Kirby: Mass Attack. 4: Later, after the Star of Pops event, the Star of Pops re-imploded, and this happening uncovered the Drones. 5: Jamx joins the Mecha Knights after the events of NOVA, being found on Floria. 5.1: Also, if Kirby has one of the Mecha-Knights as helpers, Jamx will take the form of 'Battle Jamx', weilding shoulder pads, armored boots, a mask similar to Masked Dedede's, rocket launchers on the shoulder pads, and duel plasma pistols, and instead of a beach ball he uses a large spiked metal ball. He will appear as a Advanced Helper. (if not chosen, Jamx will attack Techamon before the battle with his rockets by ambush, making the battle easier, bringing Techamon to half health before the battle. Note: I would like a picture of Battle Jamx. Just because I want to see your representation of him. HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 14:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie doke. Where do you want me to post that image? On one of my blogs or your email or somethin? Meta Kirby52 You lose. 21:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I love your ideas. Will be adding them shortly. Also, i laughed at your sig when i saw it, I like it! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 20:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Xram Jamx's older, more intulectual brother. Unlike him, he refuses to use NOVA to grant whatever he needs, despite constant encouragement. Also unlike him, he gained a very good interest in miscalleanous weapons as a young child, and above is favorite; The Parasol. He knew the amazing way of how it could spear people and then transform into a sheild. He also had much interest in bouncing objects. Consequently, Xram (pronounced zuh-RAM) now is a trained combat assault trooper; Equipped with a mask similar to Masked Dedede, a ball covered in green mushrooms that bounce both the ball and anything that touches it, and, mos suprisingly, armed with two light blue/white pattern parasols that have very special powers. The parasol brims freeze anything that comes in contact with them while the parasol is open as well as deflection of any projectiles. When closed, the parasol tips are able to fire plasma bolts like machine guns, as well as firing induvidual bolts. As with parasols, he is able to float with one and do who knows what with the other. Xram joins the Mecha-Knights with Jamx when he leaves, and also becomes an advanced helper, and also plays a major role in Kirby: The Revenge of Olive, which I will explain in my next contrubution HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 23:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You could leave the image anywhere. If you would like to send it directly to me, use the email address 2itchy@teksavvy.com. Otherwise, leave it on my talk page or post it on one of your blog posts. It doesn't really matter where you put it as long as I am able to see it. HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 00:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, you will get it shortly then. I have just completed it, going to double-check and add more details if necessary Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kirby's Pad I know that Kirby's pad from Kirby's Epic Yarn was only good for, well, hanging out. But, I think that it should return in Kirby: The Rise of Olive for a more enhancing purpose. Not only can you sleep, decorate, or make a second floor on the Pad, but I think you should be able to put in Copy Essences, store memos, read newspapers, watch TV, or even play Kirby's Dream Land on a buyable game system. To me, this is my best contributed idea yet. Other functions of Kirby's Pad, or even Kirby's House, can be decided by you if you decide to use this idea. Otherwise, I know that it will have more function than the one from Epic Yarn. HEY! WRONG PERSON http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100304022113/kirby/en/images/c/cc/SwordknightKSSU.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130330013344/kirby/en/images/5/50/Green_Knight.png Octometaknight 14:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, this whole extravaganza between you two has gone far enough. Talk pages are important to Kirby Wiki; you guys have filled this page to the brim with fanon and general conversation. If you're going to talk about this stuff, ''please exchange emails or go on Facebook or something. This page is not the place to do it. Excluding this section, there are 17 sentences (some of them one word) involving wiki-relevant topics or signatures. This needs to stop. :Oh, and Octometaknight? Ripping off signatures is frowned upon. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 14:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I get it. Octometaknight (talk) 18:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okey doke. You want me to delete these then, Nerdy? I have no problem with that, and im sorry for any problems this has caused. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I might not be on for a while. If im not back my Friday, EST then go ahead and delete this. I would personally like to handle this myself, although im still waiting on your word. (Yes, i know that its only been like 30 minutes but I thought it'd be nice to update you) Meta Kirby52 You lose. 01:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Image That picture you posted on your profile I think is funny for innocent reasons, just like you. Mind if I make a sig out of it? I just about died laughing when I saw it; I literally fell out of my chair and hurt my shoulder. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 19:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, no problem NerdyBoutKirby. Go ahead and use it! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 19:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Profanity I understand you get mad at vandals. We've all been there. But please try to decrease the amount of profanity you use, be it in edit summaries or on talk pages. Okay? NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah...right. I feel a bit silly now ^_^'....Don't worry. This wont happen ever again! Thanks for the heads up. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 01:35, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Merge Tips #Only one infobox should inhabit the article. #Sprites should be lined up correctly in the same gallery. #Two enemies are now one. Take the information and spread it evenly across the page. You wouldn't have two Appearance sections, would you? You could just take the info out of one section and paste it under the other. Tell you what: Merge the two Jellifrizzes into one article. If I like what I see, I'll recommend more. If I'm still not convinced, well, I'll take care of the others. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 00:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Question Answered Just got around to answering your queries. I'm sorry for the delay, I don't get too many visitors! : ) Barrelcactusaddict - a catfish-raising, cactus-cultivating, mineral-collecting fanatic (talk) 22:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 00:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Heyy... Do you mind if I give your ideas to HAL Laboratory? Not sure I know how, but I'll figure something out. Anyways, I think Kirby: The Rise of Olive ''and ''Kirby: Revenge of Olive are awesome! So i'd like to see it in a game. GreenKirby213 (Talk) 18:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You can. However, dont expect my ideas to come to frutation. Heres why; If they were to take my ideas (I know that you are submitting them, but I must stress that these are still my ideas) then well that'd be great. However, alot more goes into a game than just the story line. Theres the coding, the music, the bosses...and you cant forget the art. Theres so much more to the game. The most crucial thing is memory space. I dont have a WiiU or a 3DS, so im not fully aware on how much these systems can hold. I highly doubt the WiiU could fit the amount of content that I packed into this "game". The best I can hope for is that an aspiring/master flash game expert stumbles upon my account and makes the game through pure inspiration. However, I dont have much money (which is what the majority of those guys think of anyway.) Go ahead and submit the ideas if you want, but I would expect a simple: "Hi. HAL representative (*INSERT NAME HERE*) here. Thanks for the ideas! We love your ideas and we might (which essentially means that they arent going to use them) consider them in a future game/We love your ideas, but sadly we are working on a different project right now." That might not be the response in mind. Im just saying that there is a 1/1,000,000,000 chance that HAL will use these ideas. Thanks for supporting me, but submit at your own risk. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You see, I know about all that. I think it's better than nothing, though. Otherwise, there's no chance at all, and if you ask me, it's worth a shot, as there's nothing to lose. GreenKirby213 (Talk) 16:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : As I said before. Go ahead and try. It is highly unlikely that my ideas will be published. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 23:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC) A project Hey Meta Kirby52. I couldn't help but notice your edits are mostly patrols and insertions of whatever interesting fact you've found recently -- that's not a bad thing. As you've noticed, most of my edits are patrols or mass changes -- I call 'em projects. Put it this way, are you looking for work to do here on the wiki? Because I've got something I'd really like done but don't wanna do myself. Interested? We need screenshots for all the enemies in K64, but I'm HORRIBLE with keyboard controls. Reply if you'd like to help. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Project II The first project didn't seem to work out. That's okay. I had another idea, but it might not work: You stated on your user page that you own KNiD. Do you by chance have the PIN number saved somewhere? If you do, contact me. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:45, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ha! We both have super star ultra as our favourite!!! kirbyfist for that!!! Haha!...who is this? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Project II Assistance Thanks for taking on Project II! Allow me to assist... Incowrect.png|Incorrect. Cowrect.png|Correct! =D Also, please leave a little bit more room in the shot. You don't want to cut too much out, so give the foe a little wiggle room, eh? If you don't know how to change info box images, just dump all the shots on my talk page, or email them to me (whichever is easier). I don't mean to be pushy, I'm just trying to make this more convenient and effective for everyone. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well yes. You see the image on Bivolt was actually really quickly taken...and rather hard. I had the speed on 4x so I could get movin' on those images faster so that image of Bivolt was taken right above the HUD. Also, how do you edit a gallery's? Mainly, in removing images on that gallery? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :This is real difficult to explain, but have a look at source mode: Gallery.PNG|Just look at the image name and type it in. Info box.PNG|Just replace the image with a better image. For info boxes, artwork from the newest game should be used above all else. :If you can adapt to codes, it's not too hard. I knew nothing when I came here (and for a few days, I was a low-down vandal), but I've adapted and experimented. Now I know a great deal. And you will, too. =] ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! I also found out you can just delete the image from the gallery itself by hovering over it and clicking delete...Still though, I'll give the coding a whirl. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Remember! Gallery shots should be in chronological order (KDL3 before K64), and do crop some stuff. If you upload a picture of the entire screen, we get tiny slivers of your desktop in the background. For 3D-ish games, it's best to only have SOME of the screen. See Bowby, Galbo, or other KRtDL enemies for examples. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 22:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ahhh whoops! For some reason, I thought KDL3 ''was after ''K64! Gotcha'! I was trying to imitate the other images in the gallery, the 2-D ones, which were full screen. I got it now though. Thanks for the support! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::'''THANK YOU META KIRBY52! :::::YOUR QUEST IS OVER. :::::WE PRESENT YOU A NEW QUEST. :::::PUSH BUTTON B. :::::...Nah, just kidding. G'job, Dal. You've bettered Kirby Wiki a great deal. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 04:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: A Winner is...well, me! Yay. I'll still be around for any future help if gets to be necessary. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 05:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey There :As a reply to :Hi there Brandon Pow! Welcome to the Kirby Wikia. Ooh, an intro! Never in all my travels as an editor have I been greeted personally like this before! This feels... really pleasant. Thanks. This wiki does seem very well-established (I was surprised at the auto-Japan parser functions you guys had for the infoboxes. Very neat!), there's actually material that would make HAL proud, and then there are people like you. Friendly~ I don't have much knowledge on Kirby (holy smokes, I just realised the Wii has a second Kirby title which I can't put down), so I'll just fix typos here. Keep up the good work! Brandon Pow (talk) 13:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Batamon Artwork That Kirby Artwork is Batamon Artwork,http://twitpic.com/cwwguz Batamon Artwork That Kirby Artwork is Batamon Artwork,http://twitpic.com/cwwguz August347 (talk) 02:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC)http://twitpic.com/cwwguz Sorry about that! I added the big "Games" section to Daranza, but there was an editing conflict and the stuff you added got deleted... I was gonna put your physical description back in because it was better than mine, but you beat me to it! So, sorry about the confusion. --Giokutalkuser 02:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, well, I just saw the talk page and... apparently everything's screwed up, so... it's all a big mess. I feel awful about the whole thing. :( --Giokutalkuser 02:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm deaf and hard of hearing. I am the seniors. Thank you. I was leaving Kirby wiki. - Tlsonic 11:23 AM, May 10, 2014. Yep. :'( - Tlsonic 11:42 AM, May 18, 2014. Thanks! Thanks so much for the links! And thanks for the titles, too — I don't wanna listen to them (it's the last thing un-spoiled for me with KTD), so now I can order them without listening to them. So thanks again, and I will get started right away building the music page in my workshop! -- Giokutalkuser 03:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. I paused most of them before they got a chance to start, thankfully! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, I just noticed that the music player we have here works from playlists; I'm not quite sure yet (it'll require a bit more looking), but I think you can just put in the id of a YouTube Playlist, and it just fills it in... I'm not positive yet, though; but we may need to put them all in a playlist. I will get back to you once I figure it out a bit better. :) ::-- Giokutalkuser 03:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::So, yup, just checked it, we're gonna need them in a playlist. If you could do that for me it'd be great, but if not, I can handle it myself. :) ::-- Giokutalkuser 03:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry for all the messages, but don't worry, I now have it under control. Thanks again for the links! :) -- Giokutalkuser 03:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, well, you beat my reply message. Ok, sounds good to go then! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I think you'd do a great job with the rollback ability! I'd just give it to you myself, but I don't have that power (yet). That's how I got rollback way-back-when, Starman125 just gave it to me all of a sudden. But, since I can't do that for you, I'm sure if you put in a request for rollback you'd do very well. Again, I'd nominate you for it, but users have to nominate themselves for these things. But yeah, I think you deserve the rollback ability; I'm surprised you don't have it yet! We can always use more rollbackers. :) -- Giokutalkuser 16:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll put in a request. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 19:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't have to. I can just give it to you if you want, since Gioku and I just had it dropped on us. Watch. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 19:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Great! That works, too. :) -- Giokutalkuser 01:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) "Invisible Attacks" Edit on List of Glitches Hi! I just saw your correction and wanted to say thanks! I can't believe I actually missed that... two titles back-to-back; heh heh, I must've gotten so focused on correcting "Dreamland" to two words, that I forgot to delete this incorrect one altogether! Talk about ironic! Anyway, thanks again! Barrelcactusaddict Hunted... 19:13, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it! I just thought it kind of silly more than anything. ^_^ Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 01:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Accidently deleted your edit on Royal Road '' I'm so sorry I accidently deleted your edits when I was editing the page. Porybomb (talk) 03:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Keychain No offensive but in Keychains,I MADE that page,so doesnt that mean I can help with it too? Keychain Page I got rid of it, please let me know if someone else recreates the page, that way, I can try to get there ASAP and I can then try and bide NerdyBoutKirby some time!! --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 02:14, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much. This is the longest I've seen NBK offline for...I hope everything's alright with him, but I'm not too worried. Four days isn't so long. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 11:14, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I was fine, just camping and having a Memorial Day cookout. No internet access, y'see. =] During that time, I beat KTD. I'm comin' for you now, Egger Wings article! NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) There is a problem i have... Dude seriously, what is it with you and removing my facts, the first one i was ok with since i realized you were right, it didn't make sense (Chef Kawasaki). So i created another fun fact about the character, and you deleted that one too w/o any explanation other than an "uhh...". Idc if you have been contributing to this site longer than me, just because to you my facts may seem wierd or usually unoticeable does not mean you have to look at every word i type and delete them. The recent fact i put on (Chef Kawasaki) IS a fact, if you happen to delete give me a good reason, not a stupid "uhh...", because i can't learn from that or what is wrong with the fact at all.Blast9003lawl (talk) 01:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Blast9003lawl :Perhaps you should try creating facts without using words like 'crybaby'. Also, make sure the facts are true, and cite games/episodes to prove the fact true. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Me putting "uh..." was to reflect the silliness of the comment you put on his page. And it's kind of my job to ensure that every edit is actually good and not just some low-down vandal attempting to destroy a page. For example, say a user makes an edit I don't bother to look at. He deleted the whole page, but guess what? I figure that he just added some trivia point or added a few words. And there goes the page! Until someone notices it, that is. I especially check on the anime pages, considering the fact those seem to be vandalized the most. ::So don't feel special that I'm "looking at every word you type and then deleting them". And really? Calling Kawasaki a "crybaby" isn't the type of grammar accepted on the Wikia. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::How is "crybaby" both bad language and bad grammer? If these facts are supposed to be a fun "did you know" type of thing, than it's supposed to be okay i put them in, and plus im not destroying the page, trivias are supposed to be noticeable and interesting. Im sorry if i seem mad at you. :: So for the fact itself, yes if you watch the anime, you can see he does cry a lil more often and waay to much than the character should have been. So i put it down in the trivia section of his anime's counterpart section of the wiki page, atleast tell me to cite the parts where he is a crybaby besides that "uhh...". Again i seem to understand how horrible my first trivial contribution to the page went, and i accepted that. ::But the fact that you keep thinking im Mr.Bad Grammer is pure shame, "crybaby" isn't a bad grammer, its a word. If its not accepted in this wiki, give me good reasons for why this word is soo bad in this wiki, because i've looked at other trivias, some of them don't even make sense. Like that Pyrophoebia trivia i got help from the admin him/herself and told that it wasn't a good trivia so it can get deleted, and it has been there for like what? 5 months, oh and i don't see you do anything to it, there is no evidence for that, and you don't delete it. OH BUT MINE, which is pretty visible in the anime, you delete the trivia i put in and call "crybaby" a so-called bad grammer. It is a singular word, how can the word itself be considered a bad grammer? ::: You aren't reading what I'm typing. For one, I never said it was bad language to call Kawasaki a crybaby, did I? For two, I thought it was a tad bit silly for you to even put something like that. Calling someone a "crybaby" just doesn't sound right, as that term is generally used to ridicule someone. Bad grammar was the incorrect term to use, and what I meant to say is that it was used out of context. For not making myself clear, I apologize. If you see bad Trivia points, then it's your job to remove them, not mine; of course I haven't removed them, simply because they've been there for five months...I only pay attention to the Recent Wiki Activity. Also, could you leave me an example of this so-called "bad Trivia"? :::And please, stop getting so gosh darn defensive. The only thing I did was remove your Trivia edit twice. If I constantly stalked your edits, which I don't, then I could see why you would get angry. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok then, i understand now, sorry if i get soo mad, its just that i don't get that the word "crybaby" could actually be that bad when making trivial facts. Don't worry, i will find reasonable and understanable facts from this point on. The reason why i found this fact is because i recently watched all episodes of the anime xD, so yea apart from that you can remove the fact if it doesn't click to ya, im just throwing in details that are exclusive from the anime, which of course you need to literally watch all 100 episodes to see what im trying to say. Anyway's hopefully i didn't do anything wrong, i was just confused and angry on your edits. signature Just wondering, how do you customize signatures anyway? (plain boring signature) -> PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :NerdyBoutKirby has a tutorial on how to make your own somewhere. I'd ask him about it. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 16:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Huh? Well, if that's true, that doesn't make any sense. There's a way to disable adding videos, so if it's against the rules why not just do that. Personally, I find videos helpful in many scenarios. PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) "a" vs. "an" Hello. You probably recall me from our previous interactions. Truth be told, I am very much a beginner on this wiki. However, there is something I want to talk with you about. Recently I edited "List of Cameos," changing "a NES" to "an NES," but I see you have changed it back, and I read your reason. Your reason makes sense, but only to an extent. The acronym NES I usually pronounce its individual letters, i.e. en-ee-es. Starting with a vowel sound, an "an" is appropriate to put in front of it. It's like "hour" in this case, kinda. "Hour" starts with a consonant, but still gets an "an" due to it starting with a vowel sound. Now, I know some people pronounce NES as just "nes" or Ness from Earthbound. I'm not sure if that's what you're implying your reason was, or if it's just because NES starts with a consonant. Sorry if I confused you in any way. Also, being a beginner, I never really told my reasons/summaries for changes. So... yeah. Tell me what you think. Also, I replied to your forum post, I believe it's called "Ideas?". Just wanted to put that out there. Iqskirby (talk) 11:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see. That makes enough sense. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to change it back to "an" if that's okay with you. Iqskirby (talk) 20:21, June 3, 2014 (UTC) True Arena Merge I see you've been assigned to do this task. I'm not sure if its as easy as it sounds but just tedious, or if something rather complicated has to be done in order to perform a merge. Nevertheless, I wish you good luck! Iqskirby (talk) 02:56, June 6, 2014 (UTC) P.S. if it isn't as easy as I think it is, please explain what needs to be done in order to perform a merge, or lead me to somewhere where I may find that info :The simplest explanation is that an editor combines two articles into one. But it takes more effort than just copy-pasting and clicking Publish. The article that results from the merge should look like one big article, not two or three smooshed together. It needs to flow. So it ultimately comes down to reading every line of text and fixing inconsistencies and other stuff that makes the blended articles stick out. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 17:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :But copy/paste is still involved, right? Just not plain outright and then done Iqskirby (talk) 20:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It depends on the editor. The last time I copied and pasted directly to a page, things went downhill for me. I figure this time I'll copy/paste a copy of both pages onto a Word document, edit both there, and merge like that. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Took a few hours, but I have lifted a weight off your shoulders. The True Arena is now proper. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 06:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :::: I see. Very well then. As long as it's finished and in the correct form. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 13:06, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Kirby Books I-IX I like fan-fiction. You should put your Kirby Books on this fan-fiction site. GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 01:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Heh, thanks! Although, my Kirby Books are actually Comic Books and not actual written fan-fictions. I do have one I'm currently typing up, which is named Banned. I may or may not publish it there. If I do, I don't plan to do so until another month or even three, as I still have major revisions to do, the story itself isn't done, and I have to work on some character dialouge. It also, ah, isn't Kirby related. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:32, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :I see. GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 00:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Patrol Saturday? A cousin of mine will be in town on Saturday, and I may not edit at all that day. Could you help me out by patrolling the activity on that day? NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be here. Cousins of mine are also coming this coming Monday to stay here until early August. While I'll still be editing, it will me sporadic at best. I'll still try to get around to merging the Arena pages. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 01:33, June 20, 2014 (UTC) hey how are you.Aaronvernatter (talk) 20:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well I'm just fine! Thanks for asking. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 04:37, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Clarification My edits were not vandalism since: 1) There is no reason to have "Anime Characters" in any page's Categories when the Anime-Character-Infobox adds this category automatically. 2) This same template also auto adds a "N/A characters" category when you put N/A in the gender field though the nowiki tags do seem to negate this. In the future, I would like you to not just assume that someone was deliberately vandalizing. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Regardless, you were still removing a valid category. Also, had you left an edit summary, I would have left it alone. I can't see your reasoning when you just go ahead and delete an article tag, so I have to assume someone is vandalizing. In other words, leave a valid edit summary, and I'll leave it alone. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 12:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Correction: I removed the duplicate of a valid category. Had the Infobox not had code for auto-categorization, the category would not have been duplicated in the first place. I will remember to leave an edit summary in the future and apologize for not leaving one before. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good! And I apologize for assuming you were vandalizing. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 12:23, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's alright, I should have said what I was doing. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Fighter Alt. http://www.japanese3ds.com/post/91924677989 It may not be Iron Mam, but it still looks cool. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 18:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making my edit a bit more appropiate! ;) Continue doin' ya job. Adminship Congratulations on passing your request for adminship, you full well deserve these tools. Please . Also, I apologize for getting to you so late. BNK [ |T| ] 01:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, I will! No need to worry about the lateness. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 12:47, September 1, 2014 (UTC) KFZ I see you currently own Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. Do you by chance also have Kirby Fighters Deluxe? Iqskirby ''ZEEEEE!!'' 23:13, September 5, 2014 (UTC)